mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Homelysong
Homelysong is an MSPAFA loosely based on Andrew Hussie's Homestuck. This adventure was created on 15th July, 2010, and mostly uses the same art style as Andrew Hussie. Link: Homelysong Plot The plot starts out similar to its base, except it now has a musical format. Systems that are well known in Homestuck will most likely be replaced with musical equivalents, to hilarious results. Characters Charlie Rookwallow A youth of fifteen years of age. His chumhandle is doctoralExpressionist. He primarily uses an ‪‪‪odd sort of blue as the colour for his text. Charlie's interests include silent films, playing the musical keyboard, and medicine. He usually types with no caps and very little punctuation. Charlie currently owns an extremely outdated modus known as the wheel modus. His strafe specibus is allocated with the keyboardkind. Grandpa Charlie's guardian is his grandfather, whom he is quite friendly with. Grandpa is apparently obsessed with cowboys, and he works in the forge in his spare time. He is prone to sleep quite often. Allegra Faye One of Charlie's chums. Her fifteenth birthday just so happens to be on the 15th of July! Her chumhandle is braveComposer. She primarily uses ‪‪‪red as the colour for her text. Her chats usually have an emoticon every paragraph or so. Allegra's interests include ancient history and music. She is also a Christian, which she shows throughout the way she acts towards people. She is known for being extremely nice, even to those that most people hate. Allegra currently owns a music modus known as the chordal modus. gentleAutomaton One of Charlie's chums. He primarily uses green as the colour for his text. He apparently is a massive robot nerd. gA is known for typing extremely eloquently with perfect grammar. ferociousBonehead One of Charlie's chums. She primarily uses purple as the colour for her text. fB is known for speaking very little in chat sessions. dA Very little is known about this guy other than what gentleAutomaton says about him. According to him, dA is the resident racist, is foreign and insults everyone. He apparently uses orange as the colour for his text. Sburb Sburb is the cancelled predecessor of Sphony that begun a few years before but was cancelled rather abruptly. A large controversy surrounding the game erupted a few weeks after the cancellation when a girl otherwise known as "tentacleTherapist" uploaded a huge walkthrough concerning the insides of Sburb, including what appeared to be a spill of the game's "apocalyptic" overtones. However, the company behind the game, Skaianet, denied all claims that the walkthrough was truthful. After an investigation discovering that the perpetrator was a young girl named Rose Lalonde, she was tried and sent to juvenile prison for disturbing the peace as well as lying before the courtroom. However, throughout Charlie and co.'s play-through of Sphony, it has grown increasingly apparent that tentacleTherapist's walkthrough doesn't seem too crazy after all, as Sphony becomes more and more similar to the Sburb presented in the walkthrough. The walkthrough was popularised by a guy named Andrew Hussie who created a comic based around the characters and situations presented in the walkthrough. Sphony Little is known about the game at this time, other than it's a musical version of the cancelled game Sburb. Several things have been released in anticipation of the event, including the new musical modii and the Strafe specibii. Tropes used *Hello, Insert Name Here *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink *Color By Technicolor (limited) *You Can't Do That, Stupid! *Ride Adventure Like A Mechanical Bull *You Are Now This Guy Category:Adventures Category:Znex Adventures